


Exposed

by Momus



Series: Adventures of Grindr [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, College!AU, Cuckolding, Cumshot, Dominance, Hook-Up, Light Asphyxiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, facefuck, grindr!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: After a busy week of studying for exams, Hinata decides to treat himself by meeting someone new off Grindr; however, things take a turn for the worst when he gets a text from an unknown number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the grindr!au !  
> Remember how I said I wanted to create a Pick-your-own-adventure type thing with this au? Well, I'm not EXACTLY doing that because it's so overwhelming, but I'm going to do something similar.  
> I'm going to continue the stories for Bokuto, Ushijima, and Kageyama on their own and at some point in the story, there will be a choice for the reader to make. The stories take place in the same universe, but they won't intertwine. I think this will be a good way to warm up to the multi-ending thing ^^
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the start of Ushijima's part! Please leave a kudos if you enjoy it, thanks!!

It’s been an entire week since Hinata saw Bokuto and Kageyama.  They still messaged him sometimes, but he was already so behind on his studies he could not afford to spare even one night with them and he noticed after a few days of refusing their offers their messages subsided. 

 _I guess they lost interest._ He thought.

No matter.  He went into both encounters knowing it was a one-time thing, it should be no different for them.

When Friday night rolled around and he could finally relax, he decided it was time to meet someone new.  A few days before, he received a message from a rather intimidating man by the name of Ushijima Wakatoshi and he was truly a sight to behold.  He had a supreme athletic body, sporting an eight-pack and thighs thick enough to crush a watermelon.  Not only that, but his jawline was sharp and his piercing brown eyes demanded Hinata to strip down in front of him; Hinata couldn’t help but masturbate to the thought of challenging the man and seeing what he would do to put him in his place.

**U: Are you free tonight?**

**> > Yup!**

**U: Good. Come at five today.  Here’s my address.**

Though he was very fortunate his meeting with Bokuto went well, he didn’t want to put himself at risk like that again, so he asked Ushijima to meet him outside his complex and, after exiting the train tunnel onto the street, he turned the corner to see the sleek condos that waited for him.  By the entrance stood a tall, handsome man with his arms crossed over his bulky chest.  When Ushijima’s eyes met his, his heart pounded with excitement as he quickly took all 187 cm of him in.

“U-Ushijima-san?  I’m Hinata.”  He sputters with a slight wave of his hand.  No matter how comfortable Hinata felt, he was still so awkward talking to someone new.

“Hinata Shouyou?”

Ushijima’s deep voice sent ripples of pleasure down Hinata’s entire body.  When he nodded, Ushijima held the front gate open for him and they entered the complex together.  The elevator ride up was quiet -- should Hinata say something?  What would he possibly say?  He blabbered out the first thing that came to mind.

“So uh, have you lived here long?”  He felt immensely stupid as soon as the words left his mouth.

 “Almost a year.  The lease is up in April.”

“Oh.  Are you going to move somewhere else?”

“I have not decided yet.  For now, work and school are going well so it would not make sense to move.”

“Right, right.”

**_Ding~_ **

The doors opened smoothly and Hinata followed Ushijima out and down the hallway where he opened the unlocked door to let Hinata in.  The condo was similar to Bokuto’s where it opened into the living room, except the kitchen was in a separate room to the left of the living room with the bedroom on the right.  Ushijima kicked off his sneakers and headed into the kitchen while Hinata worked at untying his high-top sneakers.

“You have such a nice place!”  He says when he steps into the clean living room.  There is a dark leather couch waiting for him and he takes a seat right in the middle.  The cold leather barely creaks under his weight. 

Shortly after, Ushijima joins him with two glasses of ice-cold water that he places on the glass table in front of them.

“Thank you.” 

Then the tension of the inevitable sets in.  Ushijima leans back and casually puts his arm behind Hinata over the back of the couch and instinctively, Hinata leans into Ushijima.  His heartbeat is speeding up fast and his eyes dart sideways to eye Ushijima’s groin – he can’t wait to peel those jeans off him!

“Hinata—”

“You can call me Shouyou.”

“Shouyou.” Hinata bristles with sexual energy at the sound of his name in such a deep, smooth tone. “Are you nervous?”

Hinata thinks for a moment and then shakes his head.  This whole meeting-up-with-strangers-for-sex thing was getting easier each time.

“Not really.  I’m excited mostly.”

Hinata dares to bring his gaze up to meet Ushijima’s and regrets it instantly when he feels the heat of his eyes on him. 

“Come closer.”

His thumb and forefinger lightly grip Hinata’s chin so he can’t tear his eyes away and gently pulls him in closer.  Hinata must brace his hand on his chest to keep from falling and Ushijima seems to purr at the touch on his pecs when their lips close in on each other.

Hinata’s hand goes from his chest up to his neck and temple into his thick brown hair.  Ushijima is forceful with his kiss, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and nipping at his lower lip whenever Hinata breaks for a breath of air.  Before he knows it, there’s a hand on his hip and Hinata is being pushed into Ushijima’s lap where he comfortably settles in and pushes forward more for a more passionate, heavy kiss.

“Fwaah…Ushijima…your kisses are so good.”

Ushijima breaks their kiss for the first time and goes for Hinata’s neck, kissing at his pulse and sucking to leave only a light mark that he can easily cover.  Hinata is sighing sounds of pleasure while his hands work through Ushijima’s soft hair; each time his hands pass through, the scent of coconut hits his nose.  He can feel his hard-on pushing against his pants and he wants so badly to strip the man down and jerk himself off onto his gorgeous athletic body, but Ushijima is the first one to make a move and pulls the hem of Hinata’s shirt up until Hinata gets the cue to remove it entirely. 

His large hand fits so perfectly around Hinata’s lithe chest and Hinata shivers from the heat of it.  Ushijima dives forward and takes one of his nipples into his hot mouth while his thumb caresses the other.

“Ahh…Ushijima…” Hinata whispers.

“Hmm?  What is it?”  He asks in a heated voice.

“Touch me…”

“I am touching you.”

He presses his thumb over Hinata’s nipple and gently bites down on the other to make his point.  Hinata’s hisses a breath of air from the sharp pain.

“You know what I mean!  Touch my dick.  Pleeeaaase, I’m begging you.”

“Hmmm…”

Finally, Ushijima relents and pulls away from his nipple with a hard suck.  It’s gone from a light pink to a deep fuchsia and he smiles.

“Not properly, you’re not.  Get on your knees.”  He demands.

Hinata does so begrudgingly, making a show of his annoyance by rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest when he is kneeling on the hard floor; however, his annoyance quickly slips away when Ushijima unbuckles and slowly unzips his jeans to reveal the thick bulge pushing through his briefs.  Hinata gulps dryly and Ushijima continues by lifting his hips just enough off the couch to pull his briefs down just to his mid-thigh and exposes his standing erection that bounces against his abdomen.

Hinata licks his lip as drool seeps into his mouth – this is what he’s been waiting for.  He had seen so many pictures of his cock, even begged him for photos that he had cum so hard to and even dreamed about when he fell asleep horny. 

“This is what you want, isn’t it?”  Ushijima says with a lazy stroke of his cock, pulling the foreskin back to show off the discoloured head.

Hinata can’t take his eyes off it.  Just seeing the damn thing has his own dick pulsing in his jeans and his palms itch to stroke it.

“Well?  Weren’t you begging for this yesterday?”

Hinata nods shamelessly with a grind of his molars.

“Then show me how well that mouth of yours can beg.”

He pulls his shirt up and over his head to expose his perfectly sculpted chest and Hinata releases a shaky breath as he almost cums right there.  Ushijima leans back, cock in his hand and the other hand relaxing behind his head as he settles in for a proper sucking.  Hinata almost hates how cocky this damn bastard is. 

Almost.

But there’s something about his attitude that fires Hinata up and makes him want to prove something to him.  He wants to blow this guy’s mind and show him exactly what he’s capable of.  So, for now, he will play along with this Alpha-male game and do as he is told.

He inches closer to the couch and his hands slide up his thighs as he closes in on his groin.  He’s face-to-face with his cock now and can smell the freshness of his shower he must have finished not too long ago.  He is trying to decide where to start and notices his sac is smooth and shaven down – as perfect a place to start as any. 

His hand grasps the shaft while his wide-open mouth goes right for his sac, taking one into his mouth and sucking back on it.  He looks up to see Ushijima is biting back on his lower lip and his confidence spikes.  He sucks back harder while his hand starts pumping the shaft with long, steady strokes, his thumb swiping pre-cum from the head every so often and focusing on his slit.  When he’s bored with his sac, he kisses his way up the base, then slides his tongue all the way to the head where he can _finally_ indulge himself.  His cum hits his tongue and Hinata moans from the taste of it before taking the head into his mouth and sucking back hard. 

“Nngh…that’s it.”  Ushijima groans.

Hinata’s face is red hot now, complementing his orange hair that is already becoming a tangled mess thanks to Ushijima’s strong hold on it.  He can feel the heat of his palm even through his thick hair and Hinata finds comfort in it as he begins his slow descent, taking in as much of his cock as he can into his mouth.  Drool purposely spills from his mouth to drip down the shaft and over his knuckles that are loosely wrapped around his shaft.  When the head hits the back of his mouth and he gags, he pulls back nearly all the way, leaving a tight suck on the very tip and swallowing down the pre-cum that has leaked into his mouth.

“Haahh – there’s so much!”

He sits back on his knees and licks his mouth clean while stroking the man before him.  He wishes he could take that monstrosity right down his throat and suck the man’s soul out, but if he tried that now their meeting would end with a vomit-covered couch.  Not exactly the best way to leave a first impression.

“Don’t feel bad.  Not many people can take it.”  He says with a confident smirk.  “But I think you can still be useful…”

Hinata scowls at the minor insult and blindly grabs his glass of water to chug mouthfuls of it before slamming it back down on the table with a refreshed gasp.

“I can take whatever you got!”  He snaps back at him.

Ushijima’s lips peel back into a grin at the challenge.

“Then put your mouth back on me and let’s see if you can handle it.”

Both of his hands weave into Hinata’s thick hair as Hinata positions himself over his crotch and takes the head back in.  If he keeps his throat loose enough then maybe he can take it…but as Ushijima guides his head lower and he takes the first third of the thick shaft in, his mouth is already straining to contain the thing.  He starts to panic when he feels the head bump the back of his throat and his muscles tighten to gag and…

Ushijima pulls lightly on his hair and brings him back up before his dick slides into his throat and Hinata is pleasantly surprised.  He tightens his lips when he nears the head and before he is pulled off, Ushijima pushes down on him again to repeat the movement, pushing all the way down until he feels the back of his throat and pulling him up again.

 _He isn’t deep-throating me?_ Hinata thinks.  _This isn’t so bad then._

Just as he is getting used to the slow movement, his head is suddenly forced down swiftly and pulled back up just as fast.  He braces his hands on Ushijima’s thighs as the speed and force pick up until Ushijima is in full control of Hinata’s head. 

“That’s it.”  He grunts out.  “Keep your lips tight.  Haah…fuck.”

Ushijima’s head rolls back onto the back of the couch while his hands work the steady pace of bobbing Hinata’s head up-and-down.  He can hear Hinata’s heavy breaths through his nose and he wonders how long the poor guy can keep up; he has a rather bad habit of bullying the younger men he hooks up with.  But after mere minutes, his grip is still strong on his thighs and Ushijima can feel his orgasm building in the base of his cock.

“Shouyou, I’m close.  I’m going to speed up.”

He expects Hinata to protest in some way, but when he looks down he sees Hinata’s brown eyes staring back up at him fiercely as if daring him to go faster.  His boldness struck at Ushijima’s natural competitive nature and, as promised, he tightened his hold in Hinata’s hair and forced him to go faster.

“Ngh, haah, haah!” 

His chest heaves with each hot breath, rising and falling nearly in time with Hinata’s head.  His balls clench each time a sensitive spot is hit and leaves his hair standing on end as a warm kind of chill ghosts along his skin.  Ushijima is so close to cumming, it’s just a matter of seconds before—

“Fuck!”

He pulls Hinata off and pushes him back while grabbing his cock and aiming it towards himself just in time to spill his ejaculate over his bare stomach and chest – a little present for Hinata for being such a good sport.  Hinata has fallen back against the table and watches with a glazed-over stare as his cum covers his bare body and his fist finishes the last of his orgasm off with steady strokes. 

Hinata is a little annoyed at being used like some sex sleeve to get this guy off, but getting a front-row seat to him spilling all over that hot body of his has more than made up for it.  When Ushijima has finished and his breaths return to normal, Hinata is now more than aware of how painfully turned on he is.

When Ushijima opens his eyes again, he is met by Hinata’s big eyes boring into him again, sparking his dominant side that sends chills right down his spine and straight to his spent sac.

“Did you prepare yourself like I asked?”

He watches Hinata’s throat bob when he gulps.

“Y-yeah.”

“Show me.”

Hinata is so embarrassed to be exposed like this.  He was expecting this to happen from the moment he got onto the train here, but now that it was actually happening his whole body is heating up.  He slowly stands up and unzips his jeans, working past the painful erection that he neglected.  He pulls down his briefs with his jeans and he notices Ushijima’s eyes are focused on his flushed cock.  He kicks off his clothes and turns around, bending over just enough to reveal the black, silicone anal plug that he had inserted this morning.

“How is it?”  Ushijima’s deep voice asks.

“It’s…it’s good, I think.”

“And…how did it feel when you put it in?  Did you start with the others first?”

When he agreed to meet Ushijima during their first conversation, he warned Hinata about his size and girth and sent Hinata money to purchase a series of anal plugs to help prepare him.  Hinata thought it was a joke at first, but then he got an e-transfer from Ushijima’s e-mail for the exact amount he promised. 

“ _How do you know I won’t spend it and run?!”_ He texted him back.

_> >“It won’t affect me if you do, but I think you’re too interested to do that.”_

Well, he was right. Hinata was a thirsty-ass man and was dying for this day to come, so he went out that very night to purchase the toys.  Ushijima gently pulls on the plug and Hinata gasps.

“Y-yeah, I did.  It felt amazing.  But I think you’re going to feel s-so much better.”

He is so happy he is facing the other way right now because no way would he have been able to say that line if he was looking at him.  He is waiting for Ushijima to say something but instead, he is pulled back rather suddenly and into Ushijima’s lap.  His hot breath is right on his neck and his grip tight on his hips.

“Be careful, Shouyou.  I don’t have a lot of patience.”  He growls against his neck.  Even though he just came his dick feels rock-hard against Hinata’s lower back.

Hinata gulps back dry air.

“Neither do I, so please…just—“

He cranes his neck to see Ushijima is staring at him, waiting for him to beg for his cock before he’ll do anything.  From their conversation Hinata learned Ushijima had a thing for begging and the whole submissive act; Hinata was fine with it, but sometimes he could not help but poke at him like a sleeping bear.  At his hesitancy, Ushijima speaks.

“Say it.  Tell me you want it.”

Hinata nods. “I want it.  Please fuck me, Ushijima-san.”

And that does him in.

“Go to the bedroom.  In the top drawer of the nightstand, grab the condoms and lubricant.”

Hinata is quick to act but when he stands he finds his legs are weak and his head woozy.  He finds the items fast enough and when he returns, Ushijima is naked on the leather couch facing the armrest with one knee on the cushion and his other leg straight down so his foot is on the ground.

“On your back in front of me.”  He says and Hinata does as he is told.

He gets into position while Ushijima applies the condom and pours a steady stream of lubricant over the length of his cock, then onto his two fingers which he smears over his entrance and around the plug.  He gently pulls back on the toy, stretching Hinata’s entrance open again as it is removed – Hinata clenches his jaw and tries to relax and before he knows it, the toy slides out after a few seconds of tension and he releases his breath

“Amazing.  You were able to get the biggest one in.”  Ushijima says, eyeing the silicone toy in his hand for just a moment before tossing it onto the pile of clothes.

He doesn’t ask if Hinata is ready, nor does he take a moment to finger him just to make sure he is loose enough.  The only warning he gets is when the wet head of his cock touches his entrance before pushing inside; even with the toy to help stretch his insides, it’s still too much for Hinata to take.

“Ah!  Fuck!” He cries out.  His thighs, resting on Ushijima’s hips, flex at once and squeeze down on his waist.

“Regretting it?” 

Hinata shakes his head.

“No way.  I can take it.  Keep going.”

Ushijima mercifully strokes Hinata’s cock and pushes in further.  Hinata’s vision goes spotty and he lets out a heavy breath that he was holding so his body can relax just enough for Ushijima to push in again.

“Unnh!  U-Ushijima! Haah!”

“You’re so small.  You might break.” Ushijima says with a smirk.  Hinata’s lips curl and he breaks through the pain to glare up at him.

“Are you – ng – gonna fuck me or what?  ‘Cause so far I’m unimpressed!”

Ushijima bristles with annoyance and shoves the last of himself inside.  Hinata’s eyes cross so he closes them tight while hissing a deep breath through his teeth.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_

He releases another heavy breath and feels his body adjusting to the large size inside him.

_But fuck it feels good!_

When he opens his eyes again, Ushijima is staring down at him and waiting for some sort of sign that he is okay to go ahead, to let loose and give Hinata exactly what he has been waiting for.  After he catches his breath, Hinata gives it.

“See?  Told you I could take it.”

“Hmph.  We’ll see how long you last.  But first—“

He reaches for his phone on the coffee table and opens the camera, positioning it over the spot where he and Hinata are joined together.  He notices Hinata’s expression falter when the shutter sounds.

“Is this still okay?”  He asks.

“Yeah, it’s okay.  You promise you won’t share them, right?”

“I promise.  You have plenty of photos of me, you could easily do the same thing.”

Hinata nods and relaxes while Ushijima snaps a few pictures.  Before the meeting, Ushijima made it clear he wanted photos of them together and as long as Hinata’s face was left out, he agreed to it.

“Perfect.  And now…”

He leans over to the table again and positions the phone upright on selfie-mode.  When they are both in the frame except for Hinata’s face, he presses the ‘record’ button.  With everything set, he grabs hold of Hinata’s legs under his knees and starts to thrust into him.

“Haah!  Oh, ff—“

Hinata covers his mouth and moans into his palm.

“Ahh… Shouyou.”

Ushijima speeds up gradually, giving Hinata barely enough time to adjust before he fucks him harder.  Every now and then he will slam into Hinata with extra force, making his small frame jostle against the couch.

“Fuck—Ushijima-san!  I can’t—oh god!”

Hinata can’t hold his head up any longer and lets it fall back over the arm of the couch.

“Haah—feeling good?”  He asks.

“N-not yet!  Need – I need!”

Hinata’s hand drops down to his crotch so he can jerk himself off, but then Ushijima forcefully grabs his wrist and holds it above his head.

“No!  This is what you get for all your backtalk.  You’ll cum from down here now.”  He purposely slows down to a grind and in turn, Hinata grinds his teeth in frustration – this guy really is into that Alpha bullshit.

“Then – ah! – fuck me better so I cum!”

Ushijima’s upper lip twitches and Hinata can practically feel the annoyance emanating off his body.  His hand moves from his wrist to his throat; he doesn’t push down on it but grips it just enough to feel Hinata’s pulse under his fingers.  With his other hand, he grips under Hinata’s leg and pushes his body back until he is bent over with Ushijima hovering over him.  When Ushijima starts up again, the head of his dick rubs right against Hinata’s prostate and leaves his body buzzing from the spike in pleasure.

“Ah!  There!  Right th--!”

His sounds are muffled by a forceful kiss.  Ushijima breathes hard through his nostrils and thrusts into Hinata knowing he is hitting the perfect spot now and Hinata’s eyes cross while his brains turn to mush from the pleasure.  Their hips are slapping together from the sheer force and when he desperately has to moan, Ushijima lets his mouth open just enough but still has his tongue in his mouth.

“Haah!  Ushi--!  S-so good!  Fuck me!”

Hinata doesn’t care some stranger has a hand on his throat, or that his nails are digging into Ushijima’s perfectly flexed forearm and leaving marks he didn’t ask for.  All he can think of is the building pressure in his sac and the tingling in his cock – he wants so badly to cum, even if it means getting broken in half from this guy pounding into him in such an uncomfortable position.

“Ngh!  Shouyou!  Cum for me!  Do it!”

“I will!  I’m gonna – ah, ah, HNGH!”

Finally, after leaving himself untouched for so long, he releases a powerful jet of cum that nearly hits his face but shoots over his shoulder instead, then leaves a spotted trail down his body as it diminishes.  His body is still being jerked around by Ushijima thrusting into him, this time with less power and more speed until he finished for a second time.  Hinata’s sensitive insides can feel his huge cock pulsating against him as he dumps his cum inside the condom.

As they cum, they drown themselves in kissing each other, their movements steadily growing lazier as their high sets in.  When they pull away, breathless and sweaty, Ushijima gently lets Hinata’s body down and releases his throat from his light grip.  Hinata turns to jelly against the sticky leather couch, groaning uncomfortably when Ushijima pulls out.  His ass is gaping from the size of him, he is sure of it, and he knows that by morning he is going to have to pop a couple painkillers if he hopes to walk anywhere. 

As he watches Ushijima stop the recording and leave to dispose of the condom, he checks him out from behind and takes in the sheer beauty of the man from his chestnut hair to his defined back and absolutely gorgeous ass and thinks,

_This was so worth it._

“Are you okay?”  Ushijima asks when he returns to the couch.

“Mhm.”  Hinata replies in a sing-song kind of way.  He is all smiles now and in a daze of happiness bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“Here, I brought you some of these if you need them.”

He hands Hinata a bottle of painkillers and Hinata smiles at the kind gesture.

“How sweet!  Thanks for thinking of me.”

Before he can sit up, Ushijima also wipes his chest and stomach down with a towel to clean up the dry cum from his skin.  The dominant Alpha male was turning out to be quite thoughtful.  When Hinata does sit up he has to work through the sudden sharp pain that shoots up from his pelvis so he can properly take two of the pills with the last of his water.  Ushijima pulls his briefs and jeans back on and sits back down next to Hinata.

“Thanks for inviting me.  And, um, thanks for the toys.  They did help a lot.”

“You’re welcome.  I did not want to hurt you during our first time together.” 

Hinata smirks at the underlying message and while getting up from the couch he says,

“First time, huh?  Does that mean there will be a second time?”

Without missing a beat, he replies, “If you think you’re up for more.”

He’s back to poking at Hinata’s competitive side and Hinata eats it up.

“You’re going to have to try harder to scare me off.”  He says over his shoulder while pulling on his clothes.

Ushijima snorts and Hinata all but laughs.  Now fully dressed, Ushijima follows him to the entrance where he sits on the edge of the foyer to tie his high-tops on.  When his hand touches the handle of the door, he feels a firm hand on his shoulder and turns.

“I meant what I said.  If you want more, you only have to contact me.”

He steps closer to tower over Hinata, using every chance he can to remind him of how dominating he can be and Hinata must steady his breath as pleasure spikes inside him once again.

“And next time I won’t go easy on you.”  He utters with slight menace.

Now it is Hinata’s turns to snort.

“Neither will I.”

They part with a knowing smile, both wanting to taunt the other and see how far they can go before one finally concedes, but that will have to wait for another time.  Hinata leaves the condo with a bounce in his step and heads back to his dorm room.

* * *

By the time he gets home, he has replayed his romp with Ushijima at least five times.  His roommate has not returned yet, but he knows he will be back any minute so he takes the chance to quickly text Ushijima.

**I can’t stop thinking about what happened.  Can you?**

He is waiting anxiously at his desk for his response and wonders what kind of risqué text he’ll get this time.  When his phone alarms, he is disappointed to see it isn’t from Ushijima, but rather an unknown number and when he opens the message his heart plummets.

Inside, the message contains a picture of him that Ushijima had taken and below is a message that reads:

**> > Look familiar?**

He can feel his face turning pale.  His fingers shake while he types.

**Who’s this?**

His stomach is physically hurting now.  Who the hell just texted him?  How did he get his number?  And HOW did he get his photo? 

_Oh god, he shared it!  He fucking shared those pictures when he promised not to!  That asshole!  Wait, what about the video?!_

Hinata can feel tears welling up in his eyes when he thinks of his classmates being sent that video and photos and discovering what a degrading person he is.  What will his teachers think?  Or his friends?!  His family?!  He couldn’t show his face anywhere!  He would have to leave Tokyo for good!

There is still no response from the stranger and Hinata is full-blown panicking.  He texts the only person he can trust with this kind of information.

**KENMA!  KENMA I FUCKED UP HELP ME**

Kenma responds in no time.

**> >what’s wrong???**

**THE GUY I SLEPT WITH TOOK PICS OF ME AND SHARED THEM!  SOME RANDO JUST TEXTED ME ONE OF THE PHOTOS!**

**> >wait what**

**KENMA HEEEEELP I’M SO SCARED**

Just when he is in the middle of typing out everything that happened he gets another message from the stranger.  This time, his very soul leaves his body.

**> >I’m Wakatoshi’s boyfriend.**


	2. Chapter 2

“Boyfriend?!” 

_No, no, no!  That can’t be!_

Hinata’s heart is beating so hard he can feel it pounding against his back.  He doesn’t know what to say – should he apologize?  But he didn’t know!  How could he apologize if he didn’t know Ushijima had a boyfriend?

Oh god, that means – Ushijima cheated!  He cheated on his boyfriend with—

_With me!  I’m the “other man”!_

Hinata tosses his phone onto the bed and sits down on the edge with his head in his hands.  So much was happening at once and his poor brain couldn’t process it all.  First, Ushijima is a cheater and a low life.  Second, his boyfriend not only knew Hinata was the other man, but also got his number and now had his photos, and probably the video, in his possession. 

_But my face isn’t in them, right?  If he shares them, no one will know it was me._

There’s a gentle ripple of relief that brings some feeling back to his numb fingers – thank god his face was left out, which means whatever the boyfriend might be planning has no merit. 

He can hear his phone going off with message alerts; he knew some of them were from Kenma wondering what the hell was going on, but he also wondered if the boyfriend was still trying to reach him and that gave him a reason to pause.  Before he can decide if he wants to open his phone, it started ringing.

His heart stops.

He slowly reaches for the phone and turns the screen up – it’s Ushijima.  Or was it?  Maybe it’s the boyfriend trying to reach him from Ushijima’s phone.  Hinata is frozen in place and watches the screen light up with little animations as it rings.  And rings.  And rings, until finally going black when the call ends.  Moments later, it goes off again with the same number, but this time he finds the nerve to answer.

“H-hello?”

“Shouyou.” 

Ushijima’s deep voice comes through and Hinata finds relief; but wait, he shouldn’t be relieved!  Ushijima has some serious answering to do!

“What the hell, Ushijima?!  Your boyfriend texted me!”

“I know, I’m—”

“You asshole!  I can’t believe you used me like that!”

Hinata finds the energy he had lost just moments ago and unleashes his fury.

“AND you showed him my photo!  You PROMISED me you wouldn’t share them!”

“Shouyou, listen—”

“NO!  You listen!  You can’t hurt people the way you have!  You have no idea how fucking scared I am right now – I have no clue what your boyfriend is like and for all I know he’s going to find out where I am and kill me!”

“HINATA.” 

His voice booms over the phone and interrupts Hinata’s train of thought.

“I’m sorry.  I have some explaining to do, but I am very sorry.  I never intended for my boyfriend to get your number, or your photo, and message you.  He came home while I was showering and went through my phone.  He must have known something happened.”

Hinata is filled with a mix of emotions; it’s all fine that Ushijima apologized, but the fact he never “intended” for his boyfriend to find out just angers him more and he opens his mouth to chide him, but he is cut off again.

“My boyfriend knows that I cheat on him.”

Hinata pauses when he is hit in the face with the information.

“W-what?  He knows?  Wait, this isn’t the first time?”

“No, it isn’t.  Have you heard of the cuckolding kink?”

Hinata shakes his head, somehow forgetting he’s having a phone conversation.

“…Hinata?”

“Sorry, no, I haven’t heard of it.”

“My boyfriend gets turned on when I cheat on him.  Rather, the idea of me sleeping with someone else.”

Hinata tries to wrap his head around the concept.

“He enjoys it?  Then why did he text me?”

“It’s…ah.”  Ushijima struggles to find the words.  “He enjoys it, but he still gets angry about it.  But that’s part of the enjoyment.  Do you understand?  When he knows I’ve slept around, he gets angry and worked up, which usually leads to us having sex and then he calms down.  He texted you because he was angry and…he likes to be a bully, sometimes.”

“That’s…wow.  I…hmm.”

How could someone _like_ being cheated on?  Hinata tried picturing it, but all he felt was an intense hurt.  Is that the feeling his boyfriend gets off on?

“It is not very easy for people to understand right away if they have never heard of it.  Regardless, he was not supposed to get a hold of your photo or message you ever.  That is a guideline we set in place a long time ago when we started doing this.”

“So…he broke a rule?”

“Yes, very much so.  He is being punished now as we speak.”

“R-right now?!  He’s there with you?”

“Yes.” Hinata can hear his footsteps in the background and when he speaks again, it isn’t directed at him.

“I’m on the phone right now with the man I was just fucking an hour ago.  Does that anger you?”

Hinata’s hand flies to cover his mouth; he can’t believe what he’s hearing!

“You owe him an apology.  Sit there and think about it.”

There are more footsteps followed by the sound of a door closing.

“Shouyou, I know this is a lot to take in, but can I tell you something else?”

“Uh-um…I guess so?  Might as well drop it now.”  His head is starting to hurt, and he rubs his forehead with his two fingers.

“I like you.”

“What!”

He falls back onto his bed and covers his eyes – his whole brain is aching now, and no amount of rubbing was going to help.

“I do.  I know we only just met, but when we were together, I felt something strong with you.  I don’t know exactly what that means, but I know I want to see more of you.  Will you come to see me?”

“Right now?!”

“Preferably, yes.”

“I…I don’t know.  I have a lot to process and I’m still trying to work through the whole kink thing.”

“I understand.  Please take your time.  But when you have an answer, no matter what it is, please tell me.”

“O-okay.  I can do that.  And you have to delete everything with me in it!”

“I did that before calling you.”

“Oh.  Um…good!  That’s good.  Thank you.”

“Make sure to tell me soon, okay?” 

Hinata nods again without answering.

“Take care, Shouyou.”

The phone goes dead and Hinata collapses.  What the hell just happened?  And why are there butterflies in his stomach?!

* * *

After talking things over with Kenma, who was decidedly against the whole fiasco, Hinata decided he would just “check things out”.  Whatever that meant.  He was curious more than anything.

Well, and Ushijima was beyond attractive and a great fuck, but he convinced himself that wasn’t why he was going along with the whole thing.  When he told Ushijima he was willing to see him again he swore he heard an upturn in the tone of his voice like he was excited that Hinata agreed.

“Meet me at the end of Harajuku in half an hour.”

“Sure, okay.”

“Thank you, Shouyou.”

He sounded so pleased, Hinata was blushing from the very idea he made him so happy just agreeing to a date. He debated if he should shower first since he was just fucked not too long ago, but when he looked at himself in the mirror there was something naughty about his look. His ruffled hair, his partially wrinkled clothes…his body felt dirty but in a good way. Smiling, he decided against it and left his dorm room for Harajuku.

After a short train ride, he arrived at the bustling street, full of locals and foreigners alike and weaved his way through to the other side where he saw Ushijima waiting for him.  He looked completely refreshed and he wondered if he should have showered after all.

“Ushijima!” He calls out with a wave of his hand.  Ushijima smiled broadly upon seeing him and walked over to meet him.

“You came.  Good.”

“What do you mean?  I said I would.”

“Yes.  You’re right.”

Wait, was he nervous Hinata might change his mind?  He smiled; Ushijima might really like him. 

“So, what’s the plan?  Is there somewhere around here you had in mind?” He asked as they started walking together down the street.

“I was wondering if you require clothes or shoes.  Anything, really.”

His brows scrunched together at the weird question.  “Um, I guess I could use some new clothes, but I don’t have the money right now, so I’ll just be window shopping today.”

“No.  I will buy them for you.”

“Hah!?!”

They keep walking even though Hinata is gawking at the other man.

“No, no, no! Don’t be ridiculous, you aren’t buying me anything.” The very idea was horrifying – no way was he going to allow someone to buy him things like he was a walking, talking charity.

“Do not be so outraged. I enjoy pampering my partners. Money is of no issue to me, so please allow me to spoil you.”

“P-Partners?!  I—Ushijima, I can’t. I don’t deserve it.” Hinata gulps when he bares his insecurities. For Ushijima to be so casual about spending money on him…he felt unworthy.

“How do you mean?” Ushijima stops walking and Hinata stops with him, keeping his back to him because for whatever reason he can’t stand to look at him. He doesn’t notice how his shoulders are hunched and he keeps his face to the ground like he’s trying to hide.

“I just…” He loses his voice as the sentence drags.

_I’m not special enough. I don’t deserve such things. I can take care of myself._

Suddenly, he feels Ushijima’s broad hands on his shoulders, and he is turned to face him. His expression is soft and caring.

“Whatever it is you are feeling, don’t. I assure you; I want to spend money on you and I want to make you happy. If you still require time to think about it, let us grab some lunch first and then we can try the first shop. Deal?”

Hinata sighs; it was clear Ushijima was not going to let this go.

“Okay, sure. Where should we eat?”

They end up going for sushi, and not the cheap ready-made sushi Hinata was accustomed to, but an actual restaurant where the sushi is made-to-order from fresh ingredients and they have an entire menu dedicated to sake. Hinata felt out of place as Ushijima placed their order so casually. Throughout the meal, they discussed everything except sex and money. Hinata learned Ushijima currently coached his university volleyball team and he used to play in high school, even going as far as the Nationals, but after his mom became very ill he had to turn down scholarships to help his dad caring for her until she eventually passed away. Since then, his dad took him in to teach him all about the stock market which Ushijima took to rather quickly and is how he has managed to be so well-off at a young age.

In comparison, Hinata’s life seemed so…normal. He played volleyball in high school, but his team was average and didn’t go anywhere special like Nationals. He eventually quit and worked part-time like every other teenager, got into his current university, and now spent his time on dorm studying. He will probably end up being another Japanese businessman carrying another briefcase and rushing around with toast in his mouth.

They were so lost in conversation their meal was over when it felt like they only just sat down. Hinata left happy and full.

“Mmmm! That was so yummy! Best sushi I’ve ever had!” He says while rubbing his round tummy.  “Thank you, Ushijima!”

“Of course. It is one of my favourite restaurants, I’m happy I could take you. And you know, you may call me Wakatoshi if you’d like.”

“Ah, um…” he thinks back on the text from Ushijima’s boyfriend.

_> >I’m Wakatoshi’s boyfriend._

“I prefer Ushijima…if that’s okay.”

“Certainly.” He confirms with a nod. “Have you thought more on my offer?”

Oh boy, back to money.

“Ah…y-yes. Um…”

It was clear Ushijima enjoyed spending money on people he cared for, and Hinata certainly felt cared for. During dinner, Ushijima’s foot was touching his own the entire time and, when their waiter wasn’t looking, he would reach across the table to stroke at Hinata’s knuckles. He was so affectionate for someone who could be so dominating in bed, Hinata wasn’t used to receiving such affection; well, from a man anyway. He made it clear he was doing well for himself, too, and if spending money was his way of showing affection then who was Hinata to deny him?

“We can try it. I might still be weirded out by it, but if it’s important to you then—”

They are in the middle of a quiet street, their restaurant tucked away from the main road when Ushijima pulls Hinata in close by his shoulders and embraces him. Hinata’s face is pushed right into his pecs and his face goes bright red. Even though it is secluded, anyone could come out from any of the restaurants or shops!

“Thank you, Shouyou. This means a lot to me.”

“U-Ushi--! Someone might see!”

Ushijima chuckles softly and releases him, a broad smile across his face that Hinata doesn’t notice because he’s looking around them to catch any onlookers while fixing his shirt. He is stopped when Ushijima gently grips his chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his face up to his.

“You are cute when you are embarrassed.” He speaks low with an almost hungry tone underlying his words that cause a sudden heat to ignite in Hinata’s gut.

“Agh! I don’t want to be cute!” He shakes his head from his grip and averts his eyes. Ushijima laughs again then heads towards the main road.

“Come, we have much to see now.”

Hinata lets out an exasperated sigh and follows suit; he was really about to be spoiled like some teenage girl.

* * *

After a full day of shopping, Hinata was back in his dorm with handfuls of bags.  He stumbled into his dorm room to find his roommate at their shared desk working on his project.  He spins in his chair at the sound of the door opening, his eyes going wide when he sees all the bags.

“Shopping, Shouyou?  Since when do you have money?”

“A-ah…” Hinata stuttered as he panicked; no way he was going to tell him a guy bought all this for him.

“M-my parents sent me some spending money!”

“Really? And you spent it all at once?”  He clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “You should show more self-control, y’know.”

He then returns to working on his project and Hinata rolls his eyes; if only he knew.  Before he can even start unloading his new clothes and sorting through his old ones, he gets a message from Ushijima.

**> >Shouyou.  I enjoyed today.  Thank you for seeing me again.**

Hinata smiles down at his phone, his thumbs stroking over the keys.

**Me too! Thank you for treating me! (o_ _)o**

Shortly after, his phone rings.  It is Ushijima again and Hinata answers happily.

“Hello!”

“Hello again.  What are you doing right now?” Even over the phone, his husky voice has his hairs raising on end.

“I just got into my dorm and was going to go through all my new clothes.”

“Is your roommate there?”

Hinata looks over at his roommate.  He has his headphones on, but he knows he can still hear him.

“Yeah, he’s just working on some schoolwork.”

“Hmm…not too terrible then.”

“Huh?” He raises a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.  I am currently alone.  My boyfriend went to work tonight and will be out late.”

Hinata can’t quite put a finger on it, but ever since learning about Ushijima’s boyfriend he has had this strange curiosity about him, and that very curiosity leads him to ask his next question.

“Um…what’s he like?  Could you tell me more about him?”

“My boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Hinata is careful not to say too much so his roommate doesn’t clue into his conversation. “Is that okay?  It’s just…he is important to you and I’m curious.”

“I see.  I won’t tell you his last name, but his first is Yuuji.  He is what you would call a ‘punk’. He has a tongue piercing, blonde hair, and he is…rambunctious.”

When he speaks, a hint of that Alpha male peaks through. Hinata starts to paint a picture of his boyfriend in his mind.

“He is very athletic and lean, but small.  Easy to control.” His voice is growing huskier now.

“We met during Nationals in high school.  I was certain he hated me, but as our relationship developed, I realized he was seeking some sort of control in his life, as he had none.  We introduced that control through sex and have been together since.”

With his limited knowledge of the BDSM lifestyle, Hinata pictures what kind of “control” he is speaking of and it’s enough to leave him feeling all hot and flushed.

“And how did you find out about his...other thing.” He looks to his roommate nervously from his spot on his bed.

“Other thing?”

“You know…when he messaged me…”

“Oh, the cheating.  He told me he wanted to watch me have sex with someone else, so I joined Grindr and invited someone over.  Except he became very jealous while watching me and called the whole thing off.  I was worried we were going to break up, but then he told me he was jealous and aroused, so after we had sex we discussed ways to explore his new kink.”

By now, Hinata’s cheekbones were red and he now sat with one leg bent up to hide his growing erection from his roommate.

“W-wow, um, that’s pretty wild.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I mean, not many couples would be open to that kind of thing, so it’s pretty cool you two were able to work with it.”

“I see.”

“And…earlier when you said you had, uh…when he got in trouble. What did you do?”

There is a beat of silence when Hinata hears a gentle sigh from the other end of the phone.

“Ushijima? Are you okay?”

“Yes.  Are you sure you want to know?”

“Um…yes.”

“I bound his wrists with leather cuffs.  His ankles were connected with a spreader bar—do you know what that is?”

“N-no.”

“It is a metal bar that connects with cuffs and keeps a person’s arms or legs spread.  I then bent him over so his cheek was on the floor and connected his wrists to the bar so he could not move.  He was also blindfolded.  Gagged.  Headphones on so he could not hear or see anything—he enjoys sensory play--and I put a vibrating cock ring around the head of his dick with a prostate massager in his ass.”

“Holy shit.”

“Indeed.” He draws out the word with a low groan.  “I left him like that for quite some time, but then he needed to go to work.  Unfortunate, really.”

“Did you…um…you know, do something after?”

“No. He was being punished. I unbound him and provided some aftercare, but he was not permitted sex for today.”

“Oh, okay.”

He had a lot to learn regarding this whole BDSM thing his new partner was into.  He was feeling overwhelmed by it all when suddenly, his thoughts were broken by a low groan.

“Hey, what’s going on?  I keep hearing weird stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Like…sounds and things.”

“Tell me what you are hearing.”

“Aggh!”

He quickly texts it out to him so he doesn’t have to say it.

**My roommate can hear me so I can’t say, but you keep groaning and stuff. What are you doing?**

“I texted you.”

After Ushijima reads the message, he chuckles softly.

“Well, this is interesting.”

“What is? Stop being all cryptic!”

“I am currently masturbating.”

“WHAT!”

His roommate looks at him over his shoulder, clearly annoyed by the disruption and Hinata mouths an apology to him.

“Yes.  Would you like to see?”

Now his face is completely red and his cock rockhard in his jeans, so he turns the other way to hide it, though it is probably more suspicious this way.

“That’s—no way, I—”

Ushijima laughs again.  “So cute. If only you were here to see how much I’m dripping just thinking about you.”

“Jesus--!” Hinata claps his hand over his mouth so as not to disrupt his roommate again.

“Oh, you have to keep quiet, do you? Then just sit there and listen to me.” He growls out and Hinata nods.

“I have been stroking myself since we started talking. The sound of your voice does…unspeakable things to me. It excites me and reminds me of how you sounded when I had my cock deep inside your body.”

Hinata lets out a shaky breath.

“When we were together today, all I could think of was pushing you into the dressing room and fucking you right there.”

He closes his eyes and pictures the scenario in his mind; he would be pushed against the wall by Ushijima and his strong, bulky body. His arms flexing when he holds him still by his shoulders.

“I would tease you first. Cover your whiny little mouth with my hand and take your dick out to stroke it fast until you are writhing and begging for me to fuck you.”

“Fuck.” He whispers and thinks of his roommate.

“Fuck man, that’s awesome!” He says enthusiastically like he’s just talking with a buddy and not at all about sex.  His cock is twitching in his pants and he wants so badly to release it and stroke himself.

“When you are humping my hand and looking at me with those big eyes of yours, then I would strip you and hold you against the wall with my body before sliding my thick, long, aching dick inside you.”

Ushijima breathes heavily and he can now hear the slightest wet sounds coming from the other side of the phone.  From the sound of it, Ushijima is stroking himself fast.  Hinata can just imagine him sitting all naked on his couch, stroking that fat dick of his while talking to him.

“Yeah?  Then what did he say?” He says.  The fact his roommate can hear everything he is saying adds a sense of risk to this conversation that he never expected he would be getting off on.  He doesn’t even have the privacy to touch himself, yet he feels like if Ushijima keeps going, he could cum right there!

Ushijima chuckles again.  “Then he said, ‘Don’t make a fucking sound’ before using your tight ass to stroke his shaft, thrusting in and out slowly and watching his dick disappear inside your tiny body.”

Like some sort of muscle memory, his ass tightens at the thought and he suddenly feels very empty.  He needs something to fill up him proper.  He swallows his drool down and leans back to relieve some pressure off the tent in his jeans.

“Fuck man, that’s...intense.”

“Not as intense as your orgasm will be when I finally give you what you’re craving and fuck you into the wall until you’re cumming all over it and screaming into the palm of my hand.”

He bites his lower lip.  “Don’t stop.” He whispers.

“Shouyou…I’m going to cum. Do you want me there to cum in your ass?”

“Y-yeah.  I do.”  His dick is pulsing painfully now.

“Ngh…haah….Shouyou….Shouyou…”

The way he says his name leaves Hinata’s skin bristling and warm.  His free hand that is supporting him scrunches up handfuls of his bedding, -otherwise, it would dive right for his crotch so he can rub one out.  Why did his roommate have to be here?!

“What happened next?  Don’t leave me hanging.”

“Next, I—nngh. Fuck, Shouyou.  I’m—”

He goes silent except for a few harsh grunts as he cums; Hinata has never wanted to see someone ejaculate as badly as he does now and it only drives his arousal up even further.  When Ushijima finishes, he lets out a satisfied hum.

“I have made quite the mess over here. Want to see now?”

“Yes!” Hinata says all too eagerly and Ushijima laughs. 

Seconds later, he receives a picture message.  Ushijima is holding his semi-hard dick upright and his torso is covered with white strings of cum that leave a trail to his groin and even on his knuckles.  Hinata’s tongue darts out to lick his lower lip and his eyes gloss over.

“Shit man…I’m hungry again.”

“I could have provided quite the snack for you…”

“Yeah, no kidding.  Um—” his erection is borderline painful now. “I’m going to have a shower. I’ll text you later, ‘kay?”

“Sure, Shouyou.”  He can practically hear the man smiling over the phone.  Cocky bastard.

“’Kay, bye!” Just as he’s about to hang up and make a rush for the shower, Ushijima calls out to him.

“Wait! One more thing. Since you were asking about Yuuji…could you help me with something?”

Hinata quirks an eyebrow.  “Yeah? What’s up?

Ushijima starts laying out his plan and as he speaks, Hinata’s eyes and mouth grow wider and wider.  Now he was really getting himself into some messy business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha- ahahaha. Hi;;  
> I hope I didn't worry anyone about possibly abandoning the series with my absence. Basically, I ended my LT relationship, moved to a new place, and my work was keeping me super busy with presentations, plus having to unpack and settle into a new place and routine. I've been a busy bitch this past month and a bit.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, I really do appreciate your support and love!! I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next and FINAL one!
> 
> And now...thoughts on the boyfriend reveal? Who guessed correctly and who was completely caught off guard?? Tell me in the comments! <3 <3


End file.
